


Концерт

by aea



Category: Macross - All Media Types, Robotech The Macross Saga, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aea/pseuds/aea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Мелькора новая проблема. Орки хотят Минмей!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Концерт

Саурон метался от палантира к окну и обратно. Все сегодня было наперекосяк.  
\- Да мне бы твои проблемы! - орала из палантира перекошенная рожа Мелькора. – У меня РЕВОЛЮЦИЯ тут. Эти недоделанные где-то накопали заграничную СРААААААААНЬ!  
\- Кого накопали, мой лорд?! - переспросил Саурон.  
\- Да посмотри! – проорал темный вала и исчез. Его место на гладкой поверхности зрячего камня заняло изображение полуголой девицы, жующей какой-то металлический предмет на длинной веревке. – И ПОСЛУШАЙ!!! НЕТ, ТЫ ПОСЛУШАЙ ЭТО!!! - Из палантира донеслось какое-то невнятное мяуканье.  
\- И что это такое? - невинным голосом спросил Саурон.  
\- Это наш ПИЗДЕЦ!!! – Мелькор вновь вынырнул из мути палантира.  
\- Ничего не понимаю!  
\- ЭТО ПЕСНЯ! БЛЯТЬ, САУ!!! – завопил Мелькор - ОРКИ СХОДЯТ С УМА ОТ ЭТОГО НЫТЬЯ! ОНИ ТРЕБУЮТ ЭТУ ДЕВКУ – ХОДЯТ ВОКРУГ ВУЛКАНА И ОРУТ - МЫ ХОТИМ МИ-ННН-МЕЙ!!! МЫ ХОТИМ МИНМЕЕЕЕЕЙ!!! ПРИДУМАЙ ЧТО-НИБУДЬ, ИЛИ ОНИ РАЗНЕСУТ АНГБАНД!!!  
В другое время Саурон мог бы часами слушать жалобы своего господина, но в данный конкретный момент ему было сильно не до сук. Несколько часов назад под стены Тол-ин-Гаурот приперлась без приглашения дочка Мелиан. Да и пусть, казалось бы, но все посланные ей наперехват волки пропадали один за другим. Там девица, тут девица! ДУРЫ! Он со злости плюнул вниз. И тут Лютиэн, так звали дочку Майи Мелиан, зачем-то запела. Саурон отвалился от окна и расхохотался.  
\- НУ ЧТО ТЫ ТАМ ГОГОЧЕШЬ?! ЧУДОВИЩЕ!!! - взвыл Мелькор, будто ему прищемили яйца.  
\- Я знаю что делать, мой лорд! Положитесь на меня.

***

\- ЛИН-МИНМЕЙ!!! ЛИН-МИНМЕЙ!!! - скандировали счастливые орки. К концерту они принарядились в стираные лохмотья. До блеска натерли на своих ожерельях черепа и зубы. За место у сцены дрались насмерть, но выяснилось что подойти можно не ближе пятидесяти шагов. Бронированные трансформирующиеся тролли стеной выстроились под помостом и выставили вперед длинные острые колья.  
\- А Сильмарилл отдайте Берену. И я не начну петь, пока не увижу его со светящимся камнем в руке.  
\- Как пожелает наша супер-стар! - мурлыкал Саурон, вытягивая из принтера А4. – Главное, не забудьте вашу обязательную программу.  
\- Фи! Примитив! – фыркнула эльфийка.  
\- Контракт! – напомнил Саурон и протянул Лютиэн зажеванный лист. Та брезгливо зажала его коготками, пробежала взглядом текст и начала откровенно капризничать:  
\- Нет! Вот даже пусть прямо сейчас Берен достанет камень! - Лютиэн топнула своей маленькой белой ножкой, обутой в изящную туфельку на каблучке.  
\- Ты и правда мастер иллюзий, – протянул Мелькор. Он сидел на троне с палантиром в руке и сравнивал. Темный вала наигранно зевнул, стараясь не подавать виду, что его возбуждает один вид этой эльфийской девчонки в несусветном, неприлично коротком платье ярко-лилового цвета. Одарив Берена взглядом, достойным демотиватора «он смотрит на тебя как на говно», Мелькор позволил человеку выкропить из своей короны один из светящихся камней. «Мы не позволим вашей прелести покинуть стены Ангбанда, - прошипел у него в голове Саурон, растворяясь как таблетка аспирина, - мы посадим перед воротами Кархарота…» Мелькор ухмыльнулся, провожая взглядом своих дерзких гостей. 

***

\- ЛЮ-ТИЭН!!! ЛЮ-ТИЭН!!! - вопили из зала. Чуть раньше Тхурингветиль выпорхнула на сцену и доходчиво объяснила, что в переводе с японского Лин-Минмей будет Лю-Тиэнн. Орки радостно поверили. Они знали – никто другой не может так искренне петь о любви.


End file.
